


Ashton Irwin Vampire Short

by sugabxll



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugabxll/pseuds/sugabxll
Summary: Just A short story about a girl who is kidnapped my Ashton Irwin, a vampire,





	Ashton Irwin Vampire Short

My bedroom door creaks open and my older brother walks in.   
"Hey Arz, I'm gonna go out with some friends for a bit" he says in a hushed tone. I frown, "Luke, you do realise that you don't have to talk quietly since mum and dad are gone for three weeks" I state, sitting up in my bed and staring at my older brother.   
"Yeah, I know..but still. I'll be home later" I sigh "Ok" and I flop backwards, my head landing on my pillow just as my door clicks shut. Another door closes. Then the engine of a car. Then the loud zoom of the car.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and gently set them on the ground. I shiver as a sense of uneasiness rushes through my body. Something isn't right.A rush of cold air flies through my room, causing me to jump. I turn around and look to my window to see that it is open and letting in gushes of cold night air. I walk over to it and push the glass down, cutting off the rush of night air. Funny. I don't remember opening it. I sigh. You know the feeling you get when someone or something is watching you? Well, that feeling just flooded into me. I spin around, just as every lightbulb in my room shatters. I yelp and jump back so my back is flat against the window and my hands are also on the chilly glass. I spot a dark shadow on the other side of my room, slowly stalking towards me, leaving dirty footprints on the white carpet.   
"Who are you?!" I yell, keeping my eyes on the moving figure. I hear a light, male chuckle. The soft moonlight coming from my window illuminates the figures face, revealing a male. Soft hazel eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. One minute he's on the opposite side of my room, the next he is less than a meter away from me. I exaggerated there...More like a SECOND.

My heartbeat quickens and I close my eyes for a second to try and calm my nerves. When I open them again, I almost jump out of my own skin. His previously hazel eyes are now a dark red colour and two long, sharp looking teeth poke out from between his pale pink lips. I open my mouth and fill my lungs with air, preparing to scream but his hand flies over my mouth, as if predicting that I would scream. His hand is freezing. Unlike anyone or anything I know about. And his skin... Ghostly pale.  
"Shhh don't scream" he whispers, his warm breath rushing over my face. His thick accent wraps around my mind and I try to scream. Nothing comes out. I try again but I physically can't scream. Like my mind is obeying this monster with red eyes and inhuman teeth. My eyes flood with tears and I let them spill, not caring about how this creature would react. They drip down my cheeks and onto his icy hand. I can barely see through the blurriness of tears but I see a frown form on his face.   
"Don't cry" his words wrap around my mind yet again and my tears cease. He uses the thumb of his hand that is over my mouth to wipe away the tear stains on my cheeks. Then my vision goes blank.

※※

I blink to adjust to the lighting around me. The first thing I notice when my eyes properly adjust is that I am no longer in my house, or anywhere familiar. I struggle to sit up, but when I do, I wish I didn't. Everything is overgrown and old. A gigantic chunk of the roof is missing and debris litters the ground. Exotic plants cover the ground and I am sat in a patch of small, white flowers.   
"What?" I whisper to myself, attempting to stand then instantly failing. I keep trying to get up onto my feet. As soon as I'm upright, I stumble backwards. I brace myself for impact with the ground but I feel two strong arms snake around my waist and stand me upright again. As soon as I'm back up on my feet, I spin around to see the pale, hazel eyed creature. "Who are you?" I ask firmly, surprising myself with how confident I sounded. He steps closer to me so we are chest to chest.

"That's none of your concern Azalea" he spits. I have to admit, I'm a bit taken back that he knows my name. He gently brushes a few strands of my blonde hair from my face making me shiver. He looks straight into my blue eyes and stares into me.   
"Why me?" I whisper and he hums questioningly in response.   
"Why did you have to take me? Why not one of the pretty girls that I see literally every day?" my eyes well up with tears and close them. I feel warmth run down my cheeks. I open my eyes and let all of my tears fall. For a second the stranger's face turns to a look of guilt, but then quickly pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and cry. I let all of my tears fall and a few sobs escape my lips.

He rubs my back comfortingly and rocks us both back and fourth.   
"If it will make you feel any better" he whispers, his voice softening   
"My name is Ashton" I sniffle and take a deep breath in. I hear him quietly take in my scent. It takes me a moment to register the fact that this monster kidnapped me and just took in my scent. And I'm cuddling up to it?! I pull away immediately, earning a shocked and confused look from 'Ashton'  
"Y-y-you" I push him back and point at him, my breathing becoming shaky.   
"Teeth...Eyes.." he places his hand an inch from my face to silence me.   
"So you did realise" He mutters, running his other hand through his dirty blonde hair. I pull my long sleeves over my hands and wipe my eyes with them. I take a step backwards only for Ashton to take another step towards me. "Please don't hurt me" I plead, barely above a whisper. He raises an eyebrow as a large smirk forms on his lips.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" He takes another step towards me and I take another step backwards.   
"I'm going to help you" His eyes grow dark and the veins on his neck begin to stick out. I gasp and spin around to run away. Just as I take a rushed step, an arm wraps firmly around my waist. I scream at the top of my lungs and claw at his arm.   
"Stop struggling" an angered voice warns "HELP!!" I scream, barely noticing that this monster is taking me up a small set of stairs. I let a few tears slip from my eyes and scream a little more until my throat is sore and dry. My muscles ache and my head pounds. I finally stop trying to escape the killer grip around my waist and hand limply in his arms. I catch a glimpse of an arched door and see that we are heading towards it. He swerves to the wall on the right side of the door. He slowly spins my body around so I am facing him and pins my body against the stone wall behind me, pressing his body against mine to keep me in place.

He moves all of my hair over to my right shoulder and tilts my head to my right slightly. He leans down to my neck. I feel his hot breath along my neck and also hear him breathe deeply in through his nose. His lips make contact with my sensitive skin as he leaves soft kisses on my neck. He moves down to my shoulder and sinks his two sharp teeth into my skin. I scream in pain as his teeth sink deep into my shoulder.

A strange feeling fills my body, the feeling of being drained. And also a pleasurable feeling that wants me to keep draining the life from me. He pulls away and smiles, blood, my blood surrounding his lips. My vision blurs then everything goes black. No feeling at all. I am completely numb.

Is this what death feels like?


End file.
